Miss Understood
|artist = Sammie |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium Easy ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 2 |mode = Solo |dg = |mashup = Sweat Mashup |mc = Robin’s Egg Blue |pc = |gc = Scarlet |lc = Cyan |nowc = Misunderstood misunderstood_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |pictos = 112 (Classic) 81 (Sweat Mashup) |perf = Laura Ferrettihttps://www.instagram.com/p/fw3iL0FKZ0/ |dura = 3:40 }}"Miss Understood" by Sammie is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer has blue and pink half-shaved hair, wears a black long sleeved cut-top with a black and white tie, and has a pink-and-black skirt along with a red rhinestone belt, black socks with pink stripes, and blue sneakers. She also has heavy eyeliner around her eyes. Background The background is a rainy sky with a clock and a door that enters a sunny day. Random numbers (3, 9, 28, etc.) also appear. At the hook, it changes to a meadow with a golden sky and flowers. The door remains open throughout these two scenes. Sweat Mashup has an unlockable Sweat Mashup in . Dancers *''Miss Understood'' *''Funhouse'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) GM *Unknown coach *''Crazy in Love'' *''María'' (Sweat) *''The Power'' *''Funhouse'' *''Miss Understood'' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Pull both of your hands inward and recline. Miss Understood GM.png|Both Gold Moves Misunderstoodgm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sweat Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup. Note that this Gold Move is only available on the Wii, Wii U, and Playstation 4 (PS Camera only): Gold Move: Put Your right hand on your "hat". (Wild Wild West Extreme) (not counted on Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, and Playstation 4 Move) WildWildWestALT gm 1.png|Gold Move (''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) Giphy (7)h.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Miss Understood'' *''Bailando'' (Let’s Rock!) *''Same Old Love'' Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Side of Sorrow Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia General * is the second song by Sammie Libman on the series, after Some Catchin’ Up To Do. **In Some Catchin’ Up To Do, she was credited as 'Sammy'. ***During the period of , her name, as credited in Some Catchin' Up to Do, was Sammy. This has been proven as Sammy told her fans her artist name is Sammie. *'' '' is the fourth song published by Ubisoft to have a music video, Dance All Nite, Jamaican Dance and Make The Party (Don't Stop). *Data for an unused Party Master Mode can be found among the files. *In the gameplay teaser, the title accidentally features two hyphens instead of one between the artist s name and the song title. *The music video for states that the song was specifically made for . The song was recorded at Ubisoft Publishing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RttZPR9bFxc *On the back of the physical copy for the NTSC Playstation 3, the song is erroneously called "Understood" and the artist is credited as "Sammie Miss". *Sammie did an event where she gave away a signed version of . *Sammie said on YouTube would have been her last song in , but she stated that she would keep working with the same people. Classic *In some parts of the routine, the coach s glove briefly turns pink. **In another part of the routine, the right side of her face gets cut out. *In an image showing all of the avatars that are in , a Beta version of ’s avatar can be seen - unlike the final one, it has eye makeup that matchee the coach s. This detail would later be added in the following game. *In , was initially affected by a glitch that did not unlock its avatar after playing for the first time. This was later fixed. Sweat Mashup *'' '' (Sweat Mashup) features a hidden Gold Move: when Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) performs his original Gold Move 1, no sounds or visual effects play. **This hidden Gold Move is not counted on camera consoles. *Unlike in the Classic routine, the coach does not turn gold at the end. Gallery Game Files Misunderstood cover generic.png|''Miss Understood'' Misunderstood mashup.png|''Miss Understood'' (Sweat Mashup) Misunderstood cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Misunderstood Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach misunderstood cover albumbkg.png| album background Misunderstood banner bkg.png| menu banner Misunderstood map bkg.png| map background misunderstood cover@2x.jpg| cover Misunderstood_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Misunderstood cover 1024.png| cover 157sfdgnhd.png|Avatar on 148.png|Avatar on and later games 200157.png|Golden avatar 300157.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (19).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots missunderstoodemoopener.png|''Miss Understood'' on the menu missunderstoodemomenu.png| routine selection screen Misunderstood_jd2014_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) missunderstoodjd2014.jpg| gameplay Misunderstood menu.png|''Miss Understood'' on the menu Misunderstood load.png| loading screen Misunderstood coachmenu.png| coach selection screen misunderstood jd2018 menu.png|''Miss Understood'' on the menu misunderstood jd2018 load.png| loading screen misunderstood jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Ubi Avatars.jpg|Beta avatar for Miss Understood (above Aladdin) JD2014 Screenshot MISUNDERSTOOD Wiiu 2tcm30113888.jpg|Official screenshot Giphy (7)h.gif|Hidden Gold Move 561607 661811573839055 1181126994 n.jpg|Background Screenshot 2014-10-11 13.58.44.png|Sammy/Sammie's official confirmation of her name misunder.png|Extraction (Version 1) misunder2.png|Extraction (Version 2) Understood Glitch.png|The part where the dancer's glove glitches to pink Screenshot 80aaaaaaaaaas.png|Glitch in which a part of the dancer is cut Videos Official Music Video Sammie - Miss Understood - Official Video - Just Dance 2014 Teaser Miss Understood - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Miss Understood - Just_Dance 2014 Miss Understood - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Miss Understood - 5 Stars Score 12000 Miss Understood - 舞力全开：活力派 Miss Understood - Just Dance 2017 Miss Understood - Just Dance 2018 Miss Understood - Just Dance 2019 'Sweat Mashup' Miss Understood (Sweat Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extractions Miss Understood - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Miss Understood - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Miss Understood de:Miss Understood Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Sammie Libman Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Downgrade